The invention relates to fixing anchor rods in concrete, rock and the like.
Typically, for producing an anchored rod in a concrete surface, a borehole is made, a composite material, e.g. a composite material cartridge, is introduced into the hole and the anchor rod inserted.
Various procedures are known for fixing of anchor rods, such as, e.g. threaded rods in boreholes made in concrete, artificial stone or other rock. These procedures include introduction of purely mechanically held straddling dowels or the like. So-called composite or compound dowel systems also exist, in which a composite material cartridge is introduced into a borehole (which may be undercut for improved retaining action). The composite material may be in a cartridge, e.g. glass, and consist of a hardenable composite material, optionally in the form of two separate components which are mixed and then harden or set. After the introduction of the cartridge, the anchor rod is inserted, breaking the cartridge, and the setting of the composite material is brought about, optionally through mixing of the two components. Following setting or hardening, the anchor rod can be placed under load.
An objective of the present invention is to increase the bearing capacity and safety level of such anchors, particularly in the case of shorter anchor rod grip heights in the preferably undercut area of a borehole.